Typical automotive electrical junction boxes include a mounting cover, at least one electrical connector, and a bussed electrical center. The mounting cover is typically mounted to a vehicle body. The electrical center is disposed within the mounting cover and includes a plurality of sockets on its upper face. The bussed electrical center acts as a lid for the mounting cover. The bussed electrical center includes a plurality of terminals or pins extending from a lower surface thereof. The plurality of pins are adapted to engage the plurality of sockets in the electrical connector.
During assembly of a typical electrical junction box, the electrical connector is first placed within the mounting cover. The bussed electrical center is then attached to a rim portion of the mounting cover. A threaded fastener is positioned through an aperture in the bussed electrical center to engage a threaded bore in the electrical connector. Turning the threaded fastener into the electrical connector lifts it into engagement with the pins on the bussed electrical center. While this assembly has provided adequate results, it tends to be time consuming. Additionally, turning the fastener can require a substantial amount of human force and/or participation.